


S.H.I.E.L.D. - Service for Homing Injured Entities Lacking Dominants

by Signe_chan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Captivity, Dom/sub, M/M, Slavery, all in a melodramatic style but better to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S.H.I.E.L.D. is a home for abused omegas. Phil Coulson is the guy who's trusted with all the omegas who are too unruly, too damaged, to have 'normal', 'functional' relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S.H.I.E.L.D. - Service for Homing Injured Entities Lacking Dominants

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always to Trojie who not only encourages an enables all my crazy but then reads through the entire mess and says things like "this makes no sense, fix it" in an attempt to produce something readable. She is indeed an awesome person.

Phil Coulson sat down at his desk and booted up his computer. While it was loading he took a few minutes to pick up the hot cup of coffee on his desk and take a sip. He’d picked it up at the little place just outside the subway station that Sitwell liked so much and he had to admit it was pretty nice. Not that he’d walk over there every day for it but the next time he was coming back from a weekend away he’d stop in again. Which, admittedly, might be a while but still…

The door creaked open a little. Phil looked up, not at all surprised to find Clint Barton lurking outside. 

“Come in,” he said, taking another sip of his coffee. Clint shuffled into the room, closing the door behind him. He looked downcast enough that Phil knew he’d been in some serious trouble. He hadn’t expected Clint to actually stay out of trouble for an entire weekend but he’d hoped he’d avoid anything serious. 

“Did you have a good weekend at your sister’s, sir?” Clint asked, not meeting his eyes. Phil sighed. Deflection. Whatever Clint had managed to get himself into must be really bad. 

“I did,” he said. “Now do you want to sit down and tell me what happened while I was away?” 

“Did you already see your e-mails?” Clint asked, eyes moving to Phil’s computer. Phil followed them, seeing that the thing had booted now. The S.H.I.E.L.D. background was looking back at him. 

“Not yet,” he said, gesturing for Clint to sit down again. The time the omega obeyed, sliding quietly into his usual chair. There was something off about him beyond the usual not wanting to be punished for whatever it was he’d done this time. Phil thought for a moment about going around the desk and offering some comfort but it would be better to find out what Clint has actually done first. 

“I wanted to tell you before you read the report,” Clint said, kicking at the desk. Phil tried not to wince. The thing wasn’t so strong, it might not hold up to Clint kicking it like that. 

“So, tell me.” 

“I think the first thing you should know is that I didn’t mean to,” Clint said, like that wasn’t always the first thing he wanted Phil to know. “But you were away, not that it’s your fault. I know you’re allowed to go and visit your family but they put Sitwell in here for the weekend, Sir.” 

Clint didn’t bother to disguise the contempt he felt for the other man. Phil could feel the headache building already. He’d specifically asked Fury not to leave Sitwell in charge of his section. Jasper was pretty good with some of the rehabilitation cases but he didn’t understand omegas like Clint. He didn’t understand that Clint had been through things that meant he’d never want an alpha and he would insist on trying to rehabilitate him. Phil did have some respect for that. The main mission of the Service for Homing Injured Entities Lacking Dominants was, after all, rehabilitation and their mission statement included something about never giving up on an omega but the mission statement hadn’t been written with Clint in mind. 

“Go on,” he said, leaning back in his chair. “Tell me what he did.” 

“It’s probably my fault,” Clint grumbled, kicking at the bottom of the desk again. “I wouldn’t kneel for him.” 

Clint didn’t kneel for people. Well, he knelt for Phil sometimes. Most of the time. But Phil was aware he was different. When he’d agreed to take on these cases for Nick he’d known he’d have to be their exception. He worked exclusively with the people who’d never have a dom again. People like Tony Stark who had a dom’s attitude and a lump of shrapnel in his chest. People like Bruce Banner who had literally managed to turn himself into a monster. People like Steve Rogers who just couldn’t get used to how the world had changed while he was on ice. People like Natasha Romanov who would kill an alpha as quickly as submit to them and then people like Clint. For them he was as close as they were ever likely to have to an alpha and he took that very seriously. Was very careful to never show favouritism or dislike. 

Of course, he did have a favourite. A favourite who was sat in front of him right now trying to look contrite about something he probably didn’t feel so sorry for. 

“Alright,” Phil said, leaning forward onto the desk. “You wouldn’t kneel for him. Then what?” 

“He got angry,” Clint said, hands curling around the seat of his chair nervously. “He tried to slap me and I stopped him.” 

“You stopped him.” 

“I hit him back, sir.” 

Phil wanted to say good. It explicitly said in Clint’s notes that he wasn’t to be slapped. Wasn’t to be touched, really, unless he initiated the touch. Not that a man like Sitwell would respect that from an omega. 

“I’m guessing he didn’t take that well?” 

“No, sir,” Clint grumbled, shifting. “He put me in the hole.” 

Oh, the hole. That explained the shifting. Phil hated the damn hole. In theory it was a great idea. It was, basically, an isolation booth. Only one small enough that the omega placed in it was forced to kneel. It was dark and small and generally not very nice but he was a damn effective way to punish an omega who responded to punishment without having to actually beat them. 

Clint didn’t respond to punishment. Not traditional punishment. He never had and he HATED the hole. Phil knew that from experience. 

“How long?” he asked. 

“Most of yesterday,” Clint said, eyes down. “I lost track.” 

Phil really did want to hit Jasper Sitwell himself then. The standard time in the hole was five minutes. Up to thirty minutes could be used on an omega who would benefit from it. You did not put an omega in there and leave them. You did not put an omega like Clint with Clint’s issues in there at all but particularly not for any length of time. 

And it was Sitwell which mean Clint had probably run as soon as they let him out and not taken any aftercare. That explained the tense line of his shoulders, then. He should have worked it out sooner. 

“Would you like some aftercare?” he asked. Clint probably did or he wouldn't have come down here but Phil wasn’t going to touch him without permission. Clint sat for a few seconds, evidently thinking it over, then gave a stilted nod. Phil stood up and slipped out of his jacket. He’d had years of experience in caring for Clint but the other man was more skittish than Phil had seen him in a long time. His usual method of offering a hug wouldn’t work right now. 

Instead he moved to sit on the battered purple couch he kept in here for times like this and tapped the seat beside him. He liked his purple couch. Until he’d finally given up on ever having a normal life and moved into S.H.I.E.L.D. properly he’d spent a lot of night on this couch. 

Clint approached hesitantly. He seemed to weigh up all his options before finally sitting down next to Phil and leaning against his shoulder. He didn’t speak and Phil let him have the moment. It never helped to rush Clint. 

Clint began to relax by degrees and, eventually, Phil felt confident to lift his arm and put it around Clint’s shoulders. Clint turned into him quickly and buried his head in Phil’s shoulder, hands coming up to grip at Phil’s top. 

“It’s alright now,” Phil said calmly, and he couldn't help but press a soft kiss to Clint’s hair. “I’ve got you. I’ll take care of it all. You’ve been so brave for me.” 

Clint made a choked kind of sobbing sound and pulled himself closer. Phil let him, though it was ruining his shirt. He had other shirts and it wasn’t like he had far to go to get changed. For a second he let himself indulge in the fantasy of taking Clint home with him and shutting the door on the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. and taking care of him, but he shut it down pretty quickly. Even if Clint was in a fit state for an alpha to have him, Phil would never be able to claim him. Company regulation. 

In Phil’s experience, subs who had been severely abused tended to go one of two ways. Either they’d become so extremely submissive they couldn’t do anything without a dom to tell them what to do in which case they went to Maria Hill to be rehabilitated, or they went the other way. They got tough. They stopped needing an alpha at all and they learnt to take care of their own shit to the extreme where they hurt alphas who came near them. These went to Phil. Most of them still needed some aspect of having an alpha and Phil would provide whatever they needed while letting them get on with it. 

Clint was neither. Phil had never before met an omega who was both so defiant and so deeply needy. Clint needed an alpha. He needed approval and love and sometimes he did just need to be put on his knees and out of his head. He didn’t have the pathological hatred of sub space of, say, Tony Stark. He was also incredibly likely to punch anyone who tried to put him there and Phil had to keep reminding himself that just because he was the only one Clint trusted to give him what he needed and not hurt him didn’t mean he got to keep Clint. 

It didn’t even matter how much he wanted Clint. He didn’t get to keep Clint. 

It took longer than he’d like for Clint to completely relax into him, for the tears to stop. He should have predicted something like this but he’d thought Nick had listened when he’d said anyone but Jasper to do the job. One of the new intake untrained agents would be better than Jasper. At least they might read the files. 

“I’m sorry sir,” Clint said eventually from where he was tucked under Phil’s chin. “I should have just knelt for him and not let it bother me.” 

“No, he should never have asked you,” Phil said, running a hand up and down Clint’s back instinctually. He loved the way Clint relaxed under the touch. He’d fought so long and hard to get Clint to a place where he could accept this comfort, he was glad they weren’t sliding back now. “It’s in your file. He knows. He’s in the wrong here, Clint.” 

“I know,” Clint agreed, sounding a little more like himself already. “But I knew he wasn’t going to hurt me and if I’d just agreed to it and played nice I’d have saved you a lot of bother.” 

“If I was concerned about the amount of bother you cause me I’d have given up on you ages ago,” Phil said with a sigh. “You can never cause enough bother that I’ll stop caring about you.” 

For a long time a statement like that would have been met with open disbelief so Phil took it as the gift it was when Clint accepted it, sitting up finally. His eyes were puffy from the crying but he looked more calm and centred than he had before. 

“Feeling better?” he asked, letting himself stroke Clint’s cheek. Clint leant into the touch like he always did, nodding against the palm of Phil’s hand. “Good. Is it alright for me to check my e-mails now?” 

“Yeah,” Clint said, though he sounded grudging about it. “I guess I can go find Nat or something?” 

“You don’t have to go just because I’m looking at e-mail,” Phil said. He’d definitely rather have Clint close as the omega had just been through a rocky weekend. “You can sit here and wait for me.” 

“Can I...can I kneel?” Clint asked hesitantly. Phil couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. He knew it was unprofessional but he loved when Clint asked to kneel for him. 

“Any time you want,” he said, and the smile Clint gave him was worth any amount of frustration that Clint caused him. He stood and stretched then moved to sit at his desk with Clint trailing behind him. Once he was settled in his office chair he gestured for Clint to kneel which the omega did, letting his eyes flutter closed as he sank gracefully down, then he pulled Clint’s head to lean against his thigh and threaded his free hand into Clint’s hair as he opened his e-mail. 

He started at the bottom of his inbox. He knew the way S.H.I.E.L.D. worked. If he started at the top he’d only end up frustrated about the parts of the conversation he was missing as he hadn’t read them yet. Friday evening was calm, just a note from Tony about something and then another note from Tony saying to ignore the last one, he hadn’t noticed Phil was out of office and Phil couldn’t help but roll his eyes at that. He had no doubt it was genuine. 

Saturday started out with the usual. S.H.I.E.L.D. was the largest organisation related to the care of and advocacy for Omegas in America and his e-mail address was available to the wider omega-rights community so there were a few enquiries about aspects of omega law he marked to answer later, a few circulars he deleted, a request for sponsorship he knew he’d have to reject (they barely had enough funding to keep themselves running, sadly) and an enquiry about his ability to take a damaged omega from a smaller New York shelter. He’d have to forward that one to Nick. They were full but provision could always be made in an emergency. 

And then he hit Clint refusing to kneel to Jasper in his e-mail timeline. Apparently Jasper had decided to vent all his frustrations in the world into Phil’s inbox. It took some time to read through but Clint seemed to have been honest with him. Then there was the discussion he was cc’d in with Maria and Nick about punishment and, finally, the order for the hole. 

Sunday had a note from Jasper saying Clint had been put in a hole. A note in the evening saying Clint had been let out, hadn’t shown any repentance and he was Phil’s probably now anyway, and finally on Monday morning a note advising Phil he needed to go by Nick’s office as soon as he got in. 

Phil looked down at Clint who was leaning contently against his leg and wasn’t the least bit sorry he’d spent time with Clint first before contacting Nick. There was just no contest. 

“Come on,” he said, detangling his fingers from Clint’s hair. “I need to go see Nick, I’m afraid.” 

“Can’t I wait here?” Clint asked, tilting his head to Phil could see his pout. Phil just rolled his eyes, patting Clint lightly on the head then standing. 

“I don’t know how long I’ll be,” he said, reaching his hand down for Clint to take. “But I promise when I get back I’ll come find you, alright.” 

“I guess,” Clint grumbled, letting himself he pulled up. He seemed more grounded than he had when Phil had got in to work and, when he gained his feet, he leant in and hugged Phil quickly. It was too fast for Phil to return the hug but he did managed to catch Clint’s fingers before he slipped away entirely and give them a reassuring squeeze. 

Then, once Clint was gone from the room, he headed for Nick’s office. 

Nick was his oldest friend, the only one from before S.H.I.E.L.D. he really stayed in contact with (though that was probably because they’d founded the damn thing together so were both so heavily invested in it). They’d been together from the first idea hatched in the army after seeing some of the abuse delivered on omegas in war. They’d worked together from nothing to get to where they were not with S.H.I.E.L.D. leading the way in omega-rights. He had a lot of time for Nick but that didn’t mean that, when he turned up at Nick’s office and was asked to wait, he didn’t have to resist the temptation to just walk out and go check on Clint. 

He knew he was being ridiculous. Clint could handle himself and Clint wasn’t his and even if Clint was his he’d be able to be apart for a while but, honestly, Phil had missed Clint over the weekend too. He knew it was ridiculous but a part of him really loved Clint - and not in the respectable platonic way all doms working for S.H.I.E.L.D. were meant to love and care about the subs they were attached to. 

In another world, one where Clint hadn’t been hurt so badly, Phil liked to think they could have been happy. Sometimes, when his thoughts were wandering, he indulged in a little daydream of Clint and a house and the kind of shy hesitant kisses he was sure Clint would give, like he wasn’t sure if he was allowed this. 

He tried not to indulge in the daydreams too often. They didn’t help. 

He’d been sat there for nearly half an hour when the door finally opened. Phil was annoyed to see that nobody else was in the office but he followed Nick in anyway. Nick’s office was a lot nicer than his own but, then, Nick did all the hand-shaking in here with the big money people Phil didn’t like dealing with so he’d stick with his poky little office with its comfy sofa and fragile desk. 

“Phil,” Nick said, already sweeping around the desk to sit down. “I’m gonna need you to sit down. There’s something I need you to hear.” 

“That sounds ominous,” Phil said, trying his best to smile. Nick didn’t smile back. 

“I’m afraid I haven’t been entirely honest with you, Phil.” 

“Have you ever been honest with me?” Phil asked. He knew that to make S.H.I.E.L.D. a reality Nick had done some things that he shouldn’t. Some things that might have been a little less than legal. They’d agreed from the start that the fewer people who knew about what S.H.I.E.L.D. did to exist the better. That meant Nick did the dirty work and he didn’t tell Phil unless it was absolutely necessary. Then, if called upon, Phil could say that to the best of his understanding everything about S.H.I.E.L.D. was above board. 

“I know,” Nick said with a sigh. “And I know we don’t talk about this for a reason but I’m afraid, Phil, that this time it’s a little different.” 

“How so?” Phil asked, frowning. Nick wouldn’t come to him unless there was something he wanted but it wasn’t like Phil had anything to contribute. 

“I’ve been hiding problems in the organisation from you. Funding problems. One of my backers who it’s better I don’t mention backed out on me and for a while there, Cheese, we were a few weeks from having to close our doors.” 

“But you’ve fixed it,” Phil said. The past tense made him pretty sure he was right but he still had to know. This place was his life, he didn’t know how he’d cope without it. 

“I fixed it,” Nick agreed. “But there was a cost. There’s always a cost. I brought in a big money backer but he wanted something in return. If there’d been any other choice, Phil, I’d have said no.” 

“What did he want?” Phil asked, though he already knew really. There were very few things they had here and he was pretty sure the big money backer hadn’t funded them in exchange for Phil’s couch. 

“An omega,” Nick said, confirming Phil’s worst fears. “He wanted a damaged one. Wanted to try his hand at taming the untamable.” 

“That’s sick,” Phil said, already standing and heading to the door. Why would anyone want to take an omega who was damaged? The very point of these people were that they were dangerous. They weren’t fit for the general public and that was why Phil kept them safe with him. 

“Wait, Phil,” Nick said, and Phil hesitated despite himself. Nick seemed to struggle with words for a second and that was when he realised Nick was stalling. That was when Nick’s words really hit home. Damaged subs. His subs. The ones who couldn’t be rehabilitated. The ones who he was meant to protect for life. The ones he personally had made promises of protection to. Nick was going to give one of them to this person who wanted to break them. The panic was rising in Phil’s chest. He turned to leave again. 

“He’s already gone, Phil.” 

“Clint?” Phil asked, afraid for his worst fears to be confirmed. 

“Who else?” 

It was in Phil to start screaming and swearing but there were more important things. He let himself out of Nick’s office and all but ran back to his own. The door was shut just like he left it. No evidence anyone had been there. No Clint, knelt beautifully waiting for him to come back. 

Clint’s room was only a short walk away, that’s where he found the mess. The sleeping area was more or less deserted at this time of day but when he shoved Clint’s door open there was clear evidence of a struggle. The bedside table was knocked over. The sheets were trampled into the floor and torn. Clint’s clothes had been thrown about. Clint was gone. 

He ran down to the entrance but there was no sign of Clint. No sign anyone had even been here. He was too late. He’d promised Clint he’d keep him safe and he hadn’t been able to do it. He was the worst kind of human. The worst kind of alpha. 

He was never going to see Clint again and he’d never even had the courage to tell Clint he loved him. He was a complete waste of space as a human, never mind an alpha. 

He loved Clint. He found himself standing there in the foyer blinking and at the same time it was both obvious and mind blowing because of course he loved Clint. If circumstances had been different he’d have taken Clint him with him in a heartbeat. He cared for every sub he was given but Clint had always been special. He’d thought it was just because Clint needed him but clearly he’d been an idiot. You’d think he be used to being an idiot by now but it always took him by surprise. 

He turned and walked back into the building. 

He’d made promises to Clint. Promises he’d always intended to keep. Every cell in his body was screaming for him to go to Clint, he had to do something. He couldn’t let this be the end. Not even to save S.H.I.E.L.D.. 

He hadn’t thought anything was more important than S.H.I.E.L.D. but he was, after all, only human and only an alpha and Nick had just given away his omega. HIS! He’d never made any kind of formal claim on Clint but he knew that Nick knew. Nick knew everything. 

He was going to get Clint back first and worry about the organisation later. The first stage was going to be finding out who took Clint and he knew just the person to tell him. 

Jasper Sitwell was in his office and looking pleased with himself, like he’d done a good job that morning. Phil took a few moments to straighten himself out before going into the room. Stiwell looked up and met him with a smile. 

“Am I glad you’re back,” Sitwell said, pushing aside his papers and leaning back in his chair. “I would not swap jobs with you for any amount of money. I’m starting to think you’re right about some cases just not being curable.” 

“Have you spoken to Nick?” Phil asked, ignoring the small talk. Still, Sitwell didn’t look like a man who’d just send an omega to be brutally tortured. 

“Not today,” Sitwell said, raising an eyebrow. “I mean, I brought him into the whole situation with Clint. I didn’t want to punish a sub like Clint without involving someone higher up in the organisation, you know. Repercussions and all that. We chatted. I told him Clint was probably the hardest case and the least likely to recover. He told me to put him in the hole and said he’d get him out later so that’s what I did. Is this about how long he was in there because I swear, Clint, I didn’t mean to leave him that long.” 

He didn’t know. Jasper didn’t know. He’d all but recommended Clint for slavery but he had no idea what he’d done. Phil dropped down into a chair and buried his head in his hands. That meant only Nick would know who had Clint so there was no way to get him back. 

He’d failed.

“Hey,” Jasper said, now obviously concerned. “Look, I didn’t know it was going to be this big of a deal. Should I have not punished him? I mean, I know you don’t but I couldn’t let him act like that, Phil. He has to at least learn how to behave around other doms and…” 

“Fury sold him,” Phil interrupted. 

“Wait, what,” Jasper said, and Phil looked up to see the other man frowning. 

“We’ve apparently been having some funding issues. Nick found someone to give him money in exchange for one of our broken subs. He took Clint. He had me sitting in his damn office waiting for him so I didn’t know what was happening until it was too late.” 

“Shit,” Sitwell said, glancing nervously around the office as though expecting some kind of retribution. “He can’t do that, can he?” 

“He has,” Phil said with a shrug. “Look, I can’t deal with all this right now. I’m going to go back to work.” 

“I didn’t...if I had anything to do with this I didn’t mean to,” Jasper said quickly, standing as though that would somehow convince Phil he was right. Phil just sighed and stood too, reaching out to grab Jasper’s shoulder reassuringly. 

“I know now,” he said. “I just...I’d just rather it had been anyone but Clint, you know. Clint was special and I’m not sure how he’s going to cope with all this. I’d feel a lot better if he was here safe with me.” 

“I’m sorry,” Jasper said again but he was already moving to sit down. Phil let himself out of the office, trying not to slump too visibly. That was it, then. Clint was gone. There was no way he could chase after Clint, he had literally no idea where to start. No more Clint kneeling quietly by his feet while he worked. No more holding Clint in his arms. No more witty conversation. No more thinly disguised joy when Phil praised him. It was all gone and all Clint was likely to get where he was now was pain. 

He couldn’t understand how he’d messed up so badly. 

The walk back to his office took longer than the dash away from his office had. He kept running the problem around and around in his head but he couldn’t come up with a single useful thing to do. When he finally reached his office he turned around and walked straight back out of it again. He could still imagine Clint knelt there just this morning. It was too soon. 

He couldn’t stop himself going back to Clint’s room again, hoping it had all been a misunderstanding. Nothing had changed there. He’d never been that lucky. 

S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ was a purpose-built building which essentially subdivided into a number of small group apartments, each with a corridor of rooms, a communal kitchen and lounge and an office for the dominant in charge. Normally a dominant would be in charge of several of these appartments. Phil just had one, his own set of rooms made in the empty apartment across the main hall. The sleeping area was empty when he shut Clint’s door again, that meant at this time of day everyone was probably in the sitting room. They often took themselves away to use the other facilities S.H.I.E.L.D. provided, like the gym, but it was still, almost impossibly, too early for most of them. His group as a whole favoured afternoon in the gym. 

He knew he had to tell them, but it didn’t make walking down the hall and pushing the door open any easier. 

Phil dealt with the unfixable cases, so of course that meant all the big personalities. Their living space reflected that. The spaces in S.H.I.E.L.D. were normally kept kind of generic, impersonal. The omegas would all fight to keep it nice for their alpha. His was different, and he liked it that way. These omegas were probably never leaving - they deserved a space that was theirs. 

The right part of the room was taken up by Bruce and Tony’s labs. Tony had taken hormones to pass as an alpha for years and had the formal education to back up his status as a genius - Bruce was entirely self taught but only the better for it. He wasn’t meant to encourage that kind of behaviour but he’d like to see any person discourage Tony and Bruce mid-flow. The lab area had been a compromise to stop them colonising the kitchen and between the two of them they’d made plenty of breakthroughs that were bringing in money for S.H.I.E.L.D.. 

The middle of the room was a more traditional sitting room. A TV, a couch they all piled on like a bunch of puppies (Phil had found himself in the middle of them all more than once), an extensive DVD collection they were working through to catch Steve up on popular culture. Steve had covered the back wall in this part of the room with pictures of them all. He liked to do the actual painting in the privacy and quiet of his room but the pictures ended up here. 

To the right was the kitchen and what Clint jokingly referred to as the range. He and Natasha had set up a sparring area and a dart board for target practice. Phil would have objected to them messing up the wall but it wasn’t like either of them ever missed. Thor kept a set of weights there too but the main area was the kitchen. He was a passionate if not always successful chef so he tended to be found there. 

Today was no exception. Phil entered the room to the smell of lunch cooking. To Nat curled on the couch, watching Steve as he sketched. To Tony and Bruce leaning over a laptop in the corner of the room arguing quietly about something. 

To no Clint. 

“Excuse me,” he said. His throat felt like sandpaper. “I need to talk to you all.” 

“I’ll get Clint,” Nat said, unfolding herself from the couch gracefully. He held up a hand to stop her and hoped she wasn’t carrying any knives. He doubted this was going to go down well. 

“Actually, it’s about Clint,” he said. He had the attention of everyone in the room now. It was almost more than he could bear. He wanted to turn around and storm out. To go up to Nick’s office and demand he come tell these people why he’d sold their friend into slavery. That wouldn’t be fair, though. They had to know and they deserved to hear it from him. 

“First,” he said, stepping forward to lay his hand on the back of the sofa. “I need you all to understand that I only found out about this about fifteen minutes ago and...god, if I could put it right I would.” 

“Is Clint okay?” Bruce asked nervously. Phil looked over to find Tony laying a steadying hand on Bruce’s arm. He was glad they were there for each other as he wasn’t sure he had it in him for be there for anyone right now.

“Is this about what happened this weekend?” Natasha asked. “Because, Phil, that was an equal blame kind of situation.” 

“No,” Phil said with a sigh. “It’s more serious than that, I’m afraid. It seems S.H.I.E.L.D. was facing a certain amount of financial difficulty that I wasn’t made aware of at the time. Director Fury decided to handle it himself and, I’m ashamed to say, that he decided the best way to handle it would be to sell Clint.” 

“What do you mean, sell?” Steve asked, and there was an edge of steel in his tone Phil hated. 

“I mean someone gave us money, I don’t know who, and in exchange they got Clint. He’d already gone. He was gone when I found out...I can’t do anything.” 

He hadn’t realised how he’d clenched his hands into fists until Natasha took one of them, carefully unfolding it and studying his palm. He didn’t dare look around the rest of them. He didn’t want to see them judging him for how he’d failed Clint. 

“Alright,” Tony said, the first to break the silence. “So, we’re going to get him back, right?” 

“Aye,” Thor boomed, as was his way. “I would not have my brother taken from us in such a manner.” 

“I want to,” Phil said, God did he want to. “I’m not sure what we can do, though. Without a name…” 

“Phil, you’re not thinking,” Natasha said, squeezing his hand. “I get that the relationship you have with Clint is different and that you feel responsible for him more than you do for us but you don’t have to bring him back alone. You have two geniuses sat over there. You know my past, there’s nowhere Fury can hide data that I can’t find it. Thor and Steve are both big enough and strong enough to punch through walls if we need their help. Let us help you.” 

He took a second to process that because he honestly hadn’t thought about it. He’d been an idiot, let himself forget that the reason these people were in his care had nothing to do with their own abilities in most cases and everything to do with what society thought them capable of. They were all skilled individuals, of course they’d help. 

“Of course,” he said, squeezing Nat’s hand back. “I wasn’t thinking but you’re right. We can do this together.” 

“Hell yeah we can,” Tony growled. “Why didn’t the asshole just come to me for money in the first place? Doesn’t he know I’m loaded?” 

“I thought you couldn’t touch that money yourself?” Phil asked. He knew Tony theoretically had access to the Stark fortune but he wasn’t allowed to access it directly. 

“I can’t,” Tony said with a shrug. “But you guys, you’re legally classed as my dominants for things like this so you could access the funds for me. In fact...but, it’s not the time. Clint first.” 

“Yes, Clint first,” Steve agreed, standing up and scanning the room. He looked every part the alpha the press had convinced everyone he was during the war. A formula that turned a sickly omega into a strong alpha was apparently more morale boosting than one that made him a strong omega and they’d never have been able to send an omega to war but now the war was over he’d been able to be an omega. The light in his eye told Phil that maybe he’d missed playing dominant just a little. 

“Bruce, Tony, try to get into any computer files you can access from here. Nat, you’ll need to go into Fury’s office if we can’t find anything on the computer. Phil can run backup for you. Thor and I will begin gathering supplies for a little field trip to retrieve Clint."

And like that they were dismissed. Phil found himself trailing Nat out of the room and down to his office. She let herself in and settled down on the couch there like this was any other day. He wanted to laugh at the incongruity of it but he didn’t let himself. He knew that would only lead to madness. 

“It’s nearly lunch time,” she said, relaxing back in her chair. “Nick’ll probably be out of his office then, it’ll be the best time to make a first play.” 

“That’s fair,” Phil said, dropping into the chair behind his desk. He pulled his e-mail up again but there didn’t seem to be any point in carrying on with it now and sitting there just reminded him of Clint. He didn’t want to let himself hope but…

“You know,” Nat said, eyes on her fingernails like they were somehow deeply interesting. “When we get Clint back you should tell him how you feel.” 

“That’s not possible,” he said. He already knew there was no point in denying what he felt to Natasha. She wouldn’t believe him and he’d been pretty transparent about it so far today. Hell, they all already knew Clint was special to him. “S.H.I.E.L.D. policy…” 

“Fuck S.H.I.E.L.D.,” Nat said, dropping her hand and glaring at him. “Seriously, Phil. Fuck them. They sold Clint, they don’t care about him or what’s best for him. You’re what’s best for him.” 

“He doesn’t need me as an alpha,” Phil said, and it was true. The very reason Clint was here was that he was entirely unsuitable for normal relationships. That included a normal relationship with Phil. 

“Bullshit,” Nat growled. “He’s needed you for years. He’s not...he’s a mess but you get him. You care about him. Maybe what you have isn’t traditional but it works for the two of you. He was a complete mess this weekend without you. I’m not sure he could even accept that kind of help from anyone but you and when we get him back, because we will get him back, he’s going to need that.” 

“He’s going to be hurt,” Phil said, not wanting to think about it but knowing it needed to be said. “He’s not going to want to think about belonging to anyone.” 

“Or maybe what he’ll need is to know that he belongs to someone, that this can’t happen again. That you’re important to him, that you’re going to take care of him.” 

“He knows I’ll do that anyway.” 

“But it’s different, Phil. What you have with him is different. He deserves to know he’s special. Unless, of course, he isn’t. Unless you’re just making excuses because he’s never going to be enough for you. He’ll never be able to satisfy you.” 

“You know that’s not true,” Phil said, fighting to keep the anger out of his voice. How could she even think that?

“I do, but does Clint? You know how he thinks. You must know he’s thought about this kind of thing before. Do you want him to think it again?” 

Phil didn’t have answer for that. Of course he didn’t want Clint to think that. To feel that. He’d never wanted Clint to think or feel that. It was clearly just another one of the many ways he’d messed up. 

“Come on,” he said instead, getting out from behind his desk again. “Let’s go see what’s happening out there. Nick might have taken an early lunch.” 

Natasha looked skeptical but didn’t outright call him on it so he counted that as a win. Once they got to Fury’s floor Nat disappeared up into the space above the lowered ceiling. Those things weren’t meant to support a person’s weight and normally he’d object on the grounds she might break it but the familiarity with which she slid herself up there strongly implied that she’d done this before and, after all, with what they were here to do a little property damage would be the least of their concerns. 

Fury’s secretary was still sat at her desk but the door was open a crack and Phil could see Nick wasn’t at his. 

“Hey,” he said, stepping up to the desk. “Is Nick in? There’s something I forgot to mention earlier.” 

“I’m afraid not,” the secretary said. Phil nodded and frowned like that was a big problem and engaged her in discussion about when he’d be back to try and cover up any sounds Natasha may or may not make as she removed the vents in the walls above the ceiling to slip through. He’d noticed them up there when they’d had the place re-modelled but they hadn’t been thinking about archive security then and it had seemed like less of an issue. He was glad for it now. 

“Dominant Coulson.”

Phil turned to see Nat lounging in the door. She didn’t look like she’d just been crawling through the ceiling but she did look pleased with herself. 

“I’m sorry, I need to see to this,” he said to the secretary. She gave him a polite nod and it occurred to him as he walked away that he’d never learnt her name and now he probably never would. He knew he was about to seriously piss off Nick, this might even cost him his job. It’d be worth it to have Clint safe. 

“Did you get it?” he asked once they were back on the stairs heading to the safety of their own level. 

“I did,” Nat said with a grin. He didn’t ask her any more there. Better to wait until they were safe. 

They came back into the lounge to find Thor and Steve laying out an arsenal. Some of the weapons were improvised, others were definitely not and in normal circumstances he’d have been angry they were hiding these things from him but not right now. Still, Steve looked at him with an uncertain expression and Phil went over to put his hand on the back of Steve’s neck, smiling. Steve relaxed into the touch, accepting the reassurance for what it was. 

“Alright,” he said, stepping away again. “Natasha’s got a name for this guy.” 

“Fury’s security was laughable,” Nat said with a shrug. "His secret funder is a guy named Justin Hammer. He’s in weapons.” 

“I know Hammer,” Tony said, eyes narrowing. “I mean, I knew him when I was in weapons. Guy’s a worm but he didn’t seem the kind to want to hurt an omega other than in public to show status. Guy was probably borderline omega himself.” 

“So Hammer probably didn’t want Clint for himself,” Phil said. Damn, that made the job a lot harder. “Alright, that doesn’t matter for now. Hammer put up the money so he must know where Clint is which makes him our next target. Can we find him?” 

“Sure,” Bruce said, already tapping away at his computer. “Give us a little while and we’ll trace him.” 

“Good,” Phil said with an approving nod. “Nat, help Thor and Steve with the weapons. I’m going to arrange transport.” 

“Are you sure you don’t need a hand?” Nat asked. 

“No, I’ve got this,” he said. Seeing them all working - he couldn’t just stand around and do nothing. They were going to get Clint back and he was going to be an active part of that. 

The problem with S.H.I.E.L.D. was that it was rare they had to transport people. They had a van for collection but, by and large, people used their own vehicles. Phil didn’t own a vehicle any more. He’d had a little car but it had gone about the time the apartment went and the semblance of a life outside S.H.I.E.L.D. went. About the time Clint Barton came into his life and turned it upside down. 

He’d tried to down-play it at the time but, really, the driving force in his finally making the jump had been Clint. Clint who walked around with his head up throwing insults and sarcasm but who Phil often found curled on the couch at night hiding his tears in the cushions. Clint who badly needed to let go and let someone else take control for a while but who flinched at touch. Bringing Clint to a place where he could accept what he needed was probably the most difficult and rewarding thing that Phil had ever done. He didn’t regret a second of it. 

Except, of course, the second he’d turned his back and Clint had gone. And, maybe, the times he should have let Clint know that he was the most important person in Phil’s life and he hadn’t. 

Natasha was right about one thing, he couldn’t make that mistake again. He HAD to tell Clint, whatever came of that. It was pretty clear to him that he wasn’t going to have a job at the end of the week anyway - if he was leaving here he planned to take Clint with him if that was at all possible. 

Either way, the first step was acquiring the van. That meant facing Melinda. 

He considered Melinda May a friend, he really did. They’d been close before his world had narrowed in but she’d never approved of him taking the no-hope cases. He saw her point, he had a lot of skills that might be better used helping the people with hope of recovery. He just liked where he was. He was the only person he trusted, in all honestly, to handle the most delicate cases. It wasn’t a Clint thing, either. Even before Clint he’d been working there. So he and Melinda used to be friends but, well, things were strained. 

Which was going to make getting the van keys from her a pain. If they were still close he’d claim it was for personal business but they weren’t meant to take the van out for non-work-related things and he wasn’t sure she’d let him get away with it now. That left him either a lie, the truth, or a distraction so he could take the keys. 

He really wished he knew which was the right way to go. He wished he’d brought Nat down here so she could pocket the keys while he distracted May. He wished a lot of things but they weren’t going to happen so instead when he reached May’s door he just took a deep breath, knocked and went in. 

Melinda looked up and raised an eyebrow in that disbelieving way she had. She was on the phone and Phil felt a surge of hope. She was on the phone. Distracted. He glanced around to where the keys were kept. A board in her office. 

He gestured at the board. She frowned. He shrugged and walked over as though he had every right to be there. He took the keys then, to be safe, snagged the book and signed for them. May watched him curiously but didn’t stop her phone conversation and he could barely breath for fear she’d finish and ask him questions. His hand shook holding the pen. 

And then his name was signed, the keys were in his pocket and he was leaving. He gave Melinda one last smile, one last wave and he was free. 

He’d done it. 

He was going to be in so much shit when this was all over but he’d done it. He knew he was being ridiculous but all his life he’d followed the rules. He’d been in the army, he’d let Nick take point at S.H.I.E.L.D., he was the guy who knew the handbook inside and out and now...now he was throwing that all away. 

Throwing it all away for Clint with his issues and his smile and the way he looked at Phil when he thought Phil wasn’t watching. It was so worth it. 

Back in the apartment the team was ready to go and he felt a surge of pride to see them all stood there waiting for him. His people. People he’d helped and supported and even if S.H.I.E.L.D. did throw him out on his ass it’d be worth it to get to see them all like this. 

“You have an address?” he asked. 

“Of course,” Tony said, handing him a folded piece of paper. “And we’re all ready to go so, yeah, just say the word.” 

“One second,” he said, pocketing the address and heading down the corridor to his office. In his bottom drawer he kept a handgun, a security blanket from his army days. He took it out now, checked it and put it in his pocket. If somebody here was going to put a bullet into someone for hurting Clint, it was going to be him. 

When he came out they were waiting in the hall. Natasha eyed the bulge in his pocket knowingly and he shrugged. 

“Alright,” he said. “Let’s move out.” 

Walking out of S.H.I.E.L.D. was almost too easy. Nobody thought to question them so long as Phil was with them. The agent who worked the reception desk just waved at them cheerfully like this was a thing they did all the time and then they were outside in the sunshine. 

“You know, this is almost like a holiday,” Tony commented, climbing into the back of the van, and Phil didn’t know if he wanted to punch him or agree with him. He knew Stark had been all over the world before his accident, being cooped up in this tiny building must have been driving him mad and it was nice to be out in the sun. He just wished it was under different circumstances. 

“Come on,” Natasha said, touching his arm gently. “I’ll ride up front with you.” 

He nodded and watched them all pile in before taking up the driving seat. The van started easily and pulled away and then they were committed. He couldn’t turn around and tell them all to go back to their rooms - they were doing this. 

He only hoped it worked. He only hoped it wasn’t too late. 

“Okay,” Steve said, taking control of the situation. “This is the plan. We’re going to stop near Hammer’s place and we’re going to start by doing some observation.” 

“Boring,” Tony groaned, waving a hand dismissively at Rogers. “I vote we go in shooting.” 

“We don’t even know if Clint’s on the property,” Natasha pointed out. “We need to get some intelligence first.” 

“Exactly,” Steve agreed. “So Phil and I will walk past the property a few times to get a feel for it. Nat, I’m counting on you to do some slightly stealthier reconnaissance.”

“No problem,” Natasha said with a dangerous smile. 

“Thor, you have a way of drawing attention so for now I want you to stay in the van with Tony and Bruce. You can drive, right?” 

“Indeed I can,” Thor said. 

“Great. Then you’ll sit in the driver's seat in case we need to make a quick escape. Tony and Bruce, I need you to monitor what surveillance equipment we have. You’re our two smartest guys, I need you here putting it together.” 

“Wait, we have surveillance equipment?” Phil asked. 

“Yeah,” Tony said, leaning over to drop something in his lap. “S.H.I.E.L.D. gives us all the old crap - last month they threw some old monitors at us. Like, the ones they use for the babies. We cannibalized them for parts but there was enough left to rebuild. You’ll only be able to transmit but Bruce and I can sit here and listen.” 

“Are we all clear on the plan?” Steve asked. Tony immediately launched into an argument about why he should go out with Phil and Steve should stay in the van. Phil tuned it out and focused on driving. Honestly, the arguments these people had were just soothing background noise to him by now. 

Hammer’s neighbourhood was on what would be thought of as the affluent side of town. It didn’t take Phil long to realise they were going to stick out like sore thumbs here. He didn’t disillusion his team who were still bickering yet but the streets were almost deserted - only a few omegas with small children out. He drove right past the property. It was large and walled and there would be no reason to stop in front of it unless they were going in. Especially not in the battered old van with S.H.I.E.L.D. stencilled on the side. 

“You can stop arguing,” Natasha called out. “It’s not going to work.” 

“What do you mean?” Tony asked, immediately there leaning against the back of Phil’s headrest then whistling. “Hammer’s not done too badly for himself. I mean, in terms of anchorage and neighbourhood. I’m sure everything else about his style is still ridiculous.” 

“New plan,” Phil said, pulling up to the curb. “Nat, is there any chance of you getting into the house without being seen?” 

“You know my past,” Nat said. “I’m still a spy, Phil.” 

“You are,” Phil agreed. “So this is what’s going to happen. Natasha’s going to go in and see what information she can get. I’m going to walk in the front door. I’ll tell Hammer I’m here on a follow up visit to check on his satisfaction with his new sub. I’ll park the van as close as I can. I need the rest of you here listening. If I or Natasha run into any danger or find Clint we’ll say red, that means you can do what you want to get into that building and remove Clint. I’ll probably have to slip it in conversation to get it past Hammer so listen carefully. Natasha, it should go without saying that if you can get Clint out without backup you do it.” 

“Got it,” Natasha said with a grin. “You idiots, too. If you get called in, come in quietly.” 

Tony looked like he might argue but before he could Bruce reached forward and put a hand over his mouth. 

“We understand,” Bruce said. 

“Good,” Phil said, staring the van again. Natasha reached over and took one of the communicators that Steve passed her then slipped out of the van, not sparing any of them a second glance as she scaled the wall next to them and headed off into the estate they were parked next to. 

“Alright,” Phil said, taking a deep breath. “You all stay down, let’s do this thing.” 

He pulled up to Hammer’s door and buzzed for entry, ignoring the noises behind him and focusing. As he waited for a reply he flipped open the glove compartment and flipped through the papers there as though looking for the right paperwork. Better to look forgetful. Look like a paperpusher. A non-threat. It he didn’t think about the specific circumstances this was like any of the extractions they’d done before. Gain entry to the property, do not raise alarm, find an assess the condition of the omega, begin extraction. He’d unearthed a pen and slid it behind his ear when the speaker next to the door cracked to life. 

“State your business.” 

“Oh, hey,” Phil said, leaning a little too far out of the window to talk to the speaker. The cameras at the top of the gate were tracking him. “I’m from S.H.I.E.L.D.. I’m here to speak to Mr Hammer about an omega he took in for us. It’s just a routine check, nothing to be alarmed about.” 

“Mr Hammer is not expecting guests.” 

“Oh, darn,” Phil said, reaching for a piece of paper and checking it like a schedule. “Nick told me that he’d call ahead for sure. I don’t suppose you can ask him if he’s free? I don’t want to be a bother but it really will only take five minutes and since I’m here…” 

“Hold, please,” the voice said. Phil nodded, checking the paper again then pulling out his phone. He pretended to dial and then held it to his ear. 

“Nick, that you?” he said into the dead phone. “Look, did you call Hammer or not? Why not? You promised me, Nick. Oh hell, looks like I’m gonna end up coming out here again later in the week. No, this is your fault. You’re the one who can’t organise…” 

He trailed off as the gates started to swing open. They’d bought it. He was in. 

“Wait, Nick. Gates opening. I’ll call you back when I’m done, alright?” 

He ‘hung up’ and drove forwards again, edging up the driveway. His audience in the back stayed quiet and he was thankful for that. As he slid out of the door, he was sure to leave it unlocked in case they had to follow him in. He hoped they wouldn’t have to follow him in. 

The interior of Hammer’s house was decorated in as bad a taste as Tony had suggested. Everything was gold and frankly it looked ridiculous. Someone had tried for a neo-classical theme but somehow it had been dragged down to golden kitsch. Hammer himself was a short man, himself tackily dressed in a loose house coat that was white with gold accents to match his surroundings. 

“Agent,” Hammer said, tone happy and teasing as though he and Phil had been good friends for years. “What on earth are you doing here?” 

“I’m sorry about this,” Phil said, checking his pockets for his supposed paperwork. He cursed lightly when, of course, he didn’t find it. “It’s all routine, you know. You take in a sub, we’ve got to make sure everything’s alright. Honestly, I didn’t even know about this until some paperwork landed on my desk this morning. I’ve been out all weekend. Nick said he’d phone ahead…” 

“Hey, what’s a little scheduling conflict between friends,” Hammer said, sliding in a little. This wasn’t right. There was something about Hammer’s expression he didn’t like. It wasn’t possible, shouldn’t be possible, but he felt like Hammer knew what was going on here. 

Like Hammer was trying to be the one who was playing him. 

“It’ll only take a few minutes,” Phil said, keeping his tone non-threatening and apologetic. He should have known this wouldn’t work. Of course Hammer hadn’t taken Clint through the normal channels so this kind of paperwork wasn’t necessary but surely Hammer didn’t know that? And if he did Phil had been hoping his ‘confused bureaucrat’ act would throw Hammer off long enough for him to find Clint. 

He obviously wasn’t going to be that lucky if the grin on Hammer’s face was anything to go by. Still, he was in the house. Too late to back out now. 

“Really,” Phil said, letting his hand fall away from his pocket. “I just need to see your new omega. Just to make sure he’s still in one piece, you know. They I can tick the box and go back to my boss.” 

“Oh, I know how it is,” Hammer said with what might on anyone else be interpreted as a accomodating expression. Phil couldn’t help but feel like the only thing Hammer was helping him to was his own funeral. “I just don’t think it’s really appropriate for you to see him right now, Agent Coulson.” 

Damnit, he was in more trouble than he’d thought. Hammer knowing his name definitely wasn’t a sign of anything good coming his way. 

“I don’t…” he started but he didn’t even get the sentence out before Hammer interrupted. 

“Oh, Fury warned me all about you. Some idiot agent who thinks an omega is his because he coddles them. That is you, right? He warned me you might create issues, that you saw the omegas temporarily trusted to you as belonging to you in some way.” 

“I’m sorry, you’ve got the wrong guy?” Phil said, scanning the room. He wished he had reliable backup coming - this was normally the point in an extraction where you staled the guy until the big guns came in. That wasn’t going to work here and now. He was on his own in this. 

“I really don’t think so,” Hammer said, drawing his gun. “You turn around and leave now and nobody gets hurt. I think we can all agree that’s all for the best.” 

“Alright,” Phil said, sparing one last look around. the room was a multi-level thing with a balcony and he saw movement up there. No doubt other troops moving into place. Hammer wasn’t stupid enough to walk into a situation like this without backup. Or desperate enough. He needed to retreat, that much was clear. Natasha was still out there somewhere, he’d have to trust in her for now. They’d go, get a safe distance away and wait for Natasha. It was the best plan. 

Of course, that was when everything fell apart. 

The door to the house burst open with so much force Phil couldn’t help but suspect a small amount of explosive might have been involved. Hammer was looking incredulously at the gap so it was possible he was right about the explosive. Tony rolled into the room like some kind of action hero, gun clutched in his hand and the entire place lept into action. 

Hammer had stationed more guards around the hall than Phil had thought and he was quite flattered actually as he didn’t think he should be considered quite this dangerous. Of course he wasn’t exactly helpless - he’d been in the army and he made a point of staying in physical shape - but the men rushing into the room were heavily armed and seemed to be just spoiling for an excuse to shoot something. 

He dropped to his knees and held but hands up in a gesture of surrender. Even as he was dropping Steve spilled in the door past Tony, a look of fear on his face. No doubt he’d followed the other man to try and make sure he didn’t do anything stupid. Too late for that, anyway. Just rushing in the door had been more than enough stupid. 

He couldn’t hear what they were saying over the shouting of the armed men for them to get down but he managed to catch both their eyes as they looked around for him and move his hands slight to indicate to them what he wanted them to do. They were in too much trouble already, he didn’t need to start a brawl. He just hoped Thor and Bruce stayed out of the way. 

The soldiers were a little rougher than necessary as they hauled him to his feet, two keeping their guns trained on him at all times. Definitely overkill. They must have been listening to office gossip, the story of him taking down an abusive dom with only a bag of flour was really quite exaggerated. 

One of the guards who’d lowered his weapon yanked Phil’s jacket off his shoulders, which was a shame, he’d liked the jacket, and the other patted him down quickly and took the gun he’d stashed in his waistband. He didn’t try to stop them. They weren’t going to get out of this with brute force now, they’d have to get out of it by being cleverer than Hammer. That shouldn't be difficult if only his helpers would take orders. 

He was shoved back to his knees and he went easily, holding his hands up in surrender. They didn’t bother to cuff him and that was a good thing. Cuffs were a real pain to get out of. 

He dared to glance around at his omegas. Steve seemed calm, if weary, kneeling with his hands up but watching what was going on very carefully. Tony had what looked like a bruise forming on his jaw and Phil was surprised he hadn’t heard the hit but, in his defense, there had been a lot of yelling. Tony was looking angry and like he might lash out - much more dangerous to them and their hopes of escape than to Hammer. Poor impulse control - Phil should have left him at home. 

“Alright, alright,” Hammer said, voice cutting above the noise and they all grew quiet. “You know what, I have a thing. I can’t do this right now, as fun as this looks. Fellas, if you could take our guests down to the holding room. Let my friend know he’s got a 3 for 1 deal on his new toys and I’ll deal with the agent later. Or he can have the agent too. I really don’t care. 

It looked like they’d been right, at least, about the omega not being for Hammer. Somebody else. But why would Hammer spend all that money on someone else? Must be someone very important. Someone very important to Hammer, at least. 

The guards started shouting again for them to stand and move and Phil did as he was told quickly. There was no value in raising the amount of adrenaline in the room right now by disobeying. Instead he climbed slowly to his feet and let them guide him out of the room and down one flight of stairs then down two more. They at least didn’t keep up the yelling in the confined space which was great. He was starting to get a headache. 

The holding room turned out to be a simple cell, which had a toilet in the corner so it had probably been built for this purpose, which was a plus. He’d seen omegas kept in much worse conditions. There were two metal shelves built into the wall that’d be just wide enough to sleep on or to serve as seats, though they looked incredibly uncomfortable. Nothing else, and nothing not fastened down. 

The room was also empty. He stood back and let Steve and Tony be led in. The facility must only have the one holding room, then. Otherwise they’d have been separated. 

Steve came in cold and calculating, scanning the room in much the same way Phil had. Tony came in shouting like a madman with a glint of panic in his eye. The guard who’d been moving him shoved him roughly to the ground and delivered a last swift kick before turning and walking out. The door was locked behind him. 

Phil waited a few seconds before going to Tony, who was already on his feet and looking like he wanted something to punch. Luckily Phil was very familiar with these moods and how to diffuse them and he stepped right up into Tony’s face, grabbing a fist full of his hair and pulling. 

Tony folded easily, sliding to his knees and his shoulders dropping as the fight just bled out of him. He shuddered, tried to pull away a little but Phil just kept his hand tight, keeping Tony where he wanted him. Tony struggled to moderate himself. Sometimes he just needed the sharp, quick reminder that there were people here to take care of him. 

“Better,” Phil said, giving another little tug at Tony’s hair. “Relax for me. We’re not getting out of this by punching.” 

“I’m sorry,” Steve said, and Phil looked up to see the other man was sitting hunched over on one of the benches. “I should have stopped him. I did what I could…” 

“Exactly,” Phil said, calmly. “You’re not responsible for Tony’s actions. It doesn’t matter, we’re going to get out of here anyway. I need you both with me and calm to do that. Can you stay with me, Tony?” 

“Yes,” Tony said, and he still sounded like a sulky teenager but at least he didn’t sound like he was about to start being violent. Normally Phil would have kept him down a little longer until the sulk went and he was soft and pliant, but they didn’t have the time for that right now and he didn’t really want to send Tony to that headspace when they were in danger. Instead he loosened his grip and stood back, letting Tony take a few deep breaths and stand. 

Phil took a second to go to Steve, squeezing his shoulder reassuringly, before moving to examine the door. It was as unpromising as the rest of the room. Solid oak and sturdily fit. There was one of those small viewing windows but he couldn’t get it to open from the inside and a small flap near the floor to pass things through. Nothing that would help them now. 

Before he could move away from the door he heard footsteps approaching. Interesting. If they could hear people coming they could be prepared. There was no time now, of course, but later…

The door was shoved violently open inwards, a tactical mistake on the part of whoever had designed this place as it’d be easy to hide behind the door. He might have almost been tempted to do something about it until he saw who was being shoved into the room. 

Clint. For a second Phil almost forgot how to breath as they pushed Clint forward into the room. He kept his own feet which was something, at least. He stumbled forwards a step, then one more, and Phil barely heard the door closed he was so focused on moving towards Clint, catching Clint and lowering the two of them slowly towards the ground. 

“Shit,” he heard Tony say but he ignored that for now. Instead he leant Clint back a little so he could see his eyes. The pupils were too wide and they were slow to respond. Clint was well down, either someone had hurt him a lot to push him this far down, or drugged him. Phil didn’t like either of those prospects. 

“Is is alright?” Steve asked, crouching by them, and Phil wanted to push him away even though he was an omega and not a threat in any way. 

“Don’t know,” Phil said, reaching out to cup Clint’s jaw. Clint’s eyes seemed to focus a little then, and he squinted uncomfortably at Phil’s face, his hand coming up to wind itself in Phil’s shirt. Clint was naked, of course. Naked and bruised but not cut, at least. He couldn’t stand the thought of what that would do to Clint. He knew how blades had been used against Clint in the past. 

“Here,” Steve said, standing back and pulling off his shirt and Phil was very thankful for whoever taught Steve that layering was a thing so he could take this shirt and not leave Steve without. 

“Thanks,” he said, accepting the clothing. “Clint, I’m going to help you put this on, alright?” 

“Phil?” Clint said, voice small and lost and confused and Phil had to fight every instinct he had to not just pull Clint close and kill anyone who tried to separate them again. 

“Yes, I’m here,” he said instead, gently prying Clint’s hand from his shirt and bringing it up to his lips to kiss it. “Let me put this shirt on you.” 

“‘Kay,” Clint mumbled, letting Phil maneuver him into the much too large shirt. He spared a glance around. Tony was hiding in the corner of the cell. No doubt seeing Clint like this would be hurting him too, but Phil just didn’t have time to deal with that right now. Highest need first, as much as he hated it. Steve hovered nearby, protective, and Phil caught his eye and gestured at Tony. Steve nodded and headed that way - looking after each other would give them both something to do.

“Why’re you here?” Clint slurred, leaning forward to rest his forehead on Phil’s shoulder. Phil finally gave in to his instincts a little and pulled Clint in to lie in his lap, gently stroking the other man’s hair. Clint was warm and familiar in his arms and they both soon relaxed into the hold. 

“I came to get you,” Phil said. “No way I was leaving you.” 

“Knew you would,” Clint said with a pleased little smile. Then his expression became more troubled again as he fought for focus, finding it a hard battle to win. “Phil, t’gave me something.” 

“I thought so,” Phil said, sighing. There wasn’t a lot Phil could reasonably do to bring Clint back up if they’d used drugs to put him under. “Don’t worry for now. Just rest.” 

“Were wearing off,” Clint said, twisting his fingers urgently in Phil’s shirt. “Gave me more. Bastard wants me down.” 

“Clint,” Steve said, and Phil looked over to find Steve had moved closer again. Tony was behind him and seemed a little more settled at least. “What’s going on here? Can you tell us?” 

“H’mrs got a spec’list,” Clint said, and he was clearly losing his lucidity again. Phil wanted to punch whoever had drugged him. This kind of stuff could be dangerous and if they’d given him a second dose before the first wore off they were fools. Fools or people who were actively trying to kill him. “Want’d ‘is b’rd,” Clint forced out. “H’mr gave ‘im me inste’d.” 

“What does the specialist do, Clint,” Phil encouraged softly, rubbing his hand up Clint’s back. “Why does Hammer have him here?” 

“B’ldin’ weapons,” Clint said, his eyes fluttering shut. A little whimper of pain came from his lips and Steve looked like he’d been slapped in the face at the sound. Phil felt it like a stab and before he could even think was drawing Clint back to him again and holding him close. 

“It’s alright, love,” he whispered, stroking Clint’s hair. “It’s okay, you’re done so well for me. Been so good.” 

Clint made a pleased little rumble and Phil was going to kill whoever did this to him. Phil had only ever seen Clint anywhere close to this deep a couple of times, and the times he’d been able to take Clint there it’d been an effort of hard won trust and care and love, dammit, and it wasn’t fair that they were stealing this from Clint with drugs. 

Wasn’t fair that they were likely to come back any time and take Clint back to this specialist, and Phil couldn’t stop them. 

“Alright,” Tony said, softly. “If Hammer’s got a secret weapons room down here with a guy building missiles for him then you can bet it’s not the nice kind of missiles. More like the massively illegal to sell to terrorists kind of missiles.” 

“We need to shut him down,” Steve said apologetically. Phil nodded, not taking his eyes off Clint. Clint was gone to that place in his head where nothing mattered. Phil wanted to punch down the door and carry him out of here, but he knew that wasn’t physically possible. 

“Alright,” Phil said, keeping his voice low and soft so Clint didn’t take notice. “We need to take out the weapons and we need a plan. Whoever’s coming back for Clint, there are going to be a lot of them and they’re going to be armed.”

“You’re going to let them take him again?” Tony asked incredulously and Phil forced himself to take a deep breath to reply. 

“Not willingly. I don’t want them touching him ever again, but we need to put an end to Hammer’s operation. You just said so. If Clint was coherent he’d agree. If they are making weapons for terrorists then we could be saving lives here. We’ll still get Clint out, we just have to move it down the priority list.” 

“That’s cold, Coulson,” Tony said, sitting back on his heel. “I thought you cared about Clint.” 

“I think it’s pretty obvious I love Clint,” Phil growled, and it was scary that Clint didn’t even really respond to the change in his voice. At least his pulse was still steady. “If I could walk out with him now I would, but this situation isn’t in my control. I need to get all of us out of here and if there was any other way I’d take it but I can’t see one. Can you see one?” 

Tony didn’t reply immediately, staring at the floor for a few minutes and then, finally, shaking his head. Phil would have probably felt some kind of victory about getting Tony to admit he knew best, but he’d really wanted Tony to pull another option out of the bag. 

Before they could get any further he heard footsteps in the corridor again. Out of time and out of luck. He moved quickly, settling Clint by the door and retreating back. Clint wasn’t even coherent enough to seek out his eye and he wasn’t sure that made it better or worse. It definitely made him want to kill something. 

The guards entered in a pack, five of them with guns up, so he’d been right about that at least. If they were going to stand a chance they’d have to force one to open the door alone. They could maybe take two but he wouldn’t risk more with their being armed. He carefully kept his eyes averted as they lifted Clint and dragged him out. Better not to look or he’d do something stupid and he was digging his nails into his palm to stop himself doing just that already. 

He waited until the footsteps faded again before he let himself move. He ignored Tony and Steve for now, he’d be no use to them in this state. Instead he went and examined the door again until he could unfurl his hands from the firsts they kept making. 

When he got his hands on the person who’d hurt Clint like that he was going to make them pay. 

He heard another set of footsteps and cursed himself. If he’d been calmer, more in control, they’d have a plan by now and they’d be able to use this to escape. He was such a mess. Such an idiot. 

“Alright,” one of the voices said, faint but just about audible through the door. “I’ve moved the van into the garage, Hammer’ll probably want it destroyed later.” 

“Probably,” another voice agreed. “Hammer only paid for one toy, after all. That S.H.I.E.L.D. guy’s probably going to be pissed about it but what does he know? Bunch of omega-loving shits.” 

“Idiots,” voice one agreed. “Guy coming in here with only a couple of omegas for backup. What did he think was going to happen?” 

“Don’t know,” voice two replied. “But I know he’s not going to like what happens next. I need…” 

The voices moved out of range and Phil didn’t catch the last bit but they’d told him what he needed to know. He looked around to find Steve and Tony looking vaguely murderous. Probably at being dismissed because they were omegas. He couldn't say he blamed them. He did reach over and squeeze Steve’s arm, which refocused him at least. Tony watched the movement and relaxed a little. They’d be alright and they’d get to prove how much they weren’t to be underestimated soon enough. 

“Bruce and Thor must be loose in the grounds,” he said, dropping his hand from Steve’s arm. “They’ve moved the van and haven’t found them so they must have heard what happened and gotten away.” 

“Nobody’s said anything about Natasha yet either,” Steve said, expression turning contemplative. 

“Yes. We can’t count on them to get us out of here but they’re out there too, there’s still hope.” 

“Alright,” Tony agreed. “So how are we going to get us out of here.” 

“The old fashioned way,” Phil said with a grin. He outlined his plan quickly and they all moved into position. As plans went it was pretty simple but Phil had found that the simple plans were often the best. They waited quietly for signs of life. It took an infuriatingly long time for footsteps to come past again. He couldn’t help spending the time dwelling on what was probably being done to Clint. Clint who was as helpless as Phil had ever seen him. He’d always known Clint to be the kind who could hold himself in a fight - this was scary and different. 

Eventually, though, the footsteps came and Phil gave the signal. 

Tony leant his head back and let out a deep, guttural moan. The kind of sound that an omega normally only made in deep heat. Phil had long known this particular trick of Tony’s but the sound still went straight through him and he almost reached out to touch though he knew it was an act, and one simulated to appease a guy who was a grade A asshole at that. The person outside faltered. Phil listened, then gestured for Tony to make the noise again. Tony did with abandon, pitching it lower this time, more needy. Steve was flushing red from it but Tony didn’t seem bothered. 

Apparently that was enough as the guard began walking towards the cell at some speed. Phil nodded at Steve and got ready. As the door opened Tony moved off to the side, Phil stepped out quickly from behind the door and Steve stepped in from the other side, blocking the guard’s escape. In the seconds it took for the guy to start thinking with his upstairs brain instead of his downstairs one Steve had grabbed his gun and Phil had delivered a blow to the side of his head, sending him slamming into one of the metal shelves and on to unconsciousness. 

Almost too easy but Phil wasn’t going to complain. He searched the unconscious guard quickly and came up with a knife which he pocketed himself. Tony busied himself pulling the guy’s jacket off and then borrowed the knife to tear it into strips to bind his hands. Phil couldn’t help but hope this guy was one of the ones that’d been walking past easier. He wouldn’t underestimate omegas again in a hurry.

“Alright,” Steve said, checking the gun over and apparently finding it satisfactory. “We need to find where the weapons are kept and avoid being captured again.” 

“Is that all?” Tony said with a nervous laugh. Steve just rolled his eyes and ignored him, checking out in the corridor. Apparently he liked what he saw as he gestured them to follow. Phil made sure Tony was in the middle, taking the rear himself. He wasn’t sure he’d be much good but it made him feel better to not leave Tony exposed. 

The place was kind of generic, far removed from the ostentatious entry hall he’d come in through. It didn’t take long for Phil to realise the facility was pretty small too. They investigated the corridor they’d been kept on and found store rooms and an unmanned security office. Probably where their guard had been hiding out before they caught him. It also contained a rough map of the place. Upper floors, basement (where they were listen) and bunker. Phil really didn’t like the sound of bunker. 

“Guess we need to go down,” Steve said reluctantly. Phil nodded though he understood the reluctance. It stood to reason that Hammer would have the bulk of his workforce down there. He almost wished they could just slip out and fetch help but he didn’t want to take that risk with Hammer or with Clint. 

“When we get down there,” Tony said, “I think we go for the offices first. Less likely to be heavily guarded and it’s no good charging in guns blazing if we don’t know how to stop what he’s got. Not that we have the guns or manpower necessary for that anyway but, still, I’m advocating caution. I know it’s a new thing for me, I’m trying it out.” 

“I wish you’d tried it out sooner,” Steve said. 

“Doesn’t matter,” Phil said, holding up his hand to cut off an argument before it could start. “Tony’s right, we need to go in quiet. As much as I’d like to burst the door open and take them out we don’t have the manpower to back that up.

“I agree,” Steve said, though there was a certain reluctance about it. Phil could see why that might be, as Steve being on their team would definitely lend them some weight if it did come down to a fight, but he’d still prefer to avoid that for now. 

The entry to the lab was suspiciously deserted. Phil would have said luckily, but he doubted he had much luck with the way today was going. Lucky would have been telling Clint how much he’d missed him this morning and taking him away so none of this had happened to either of them. So no luck, just suspicion. 

They managed to gain access to an office pretty quickly and it took Tony a matter of minutes to use the computer they found there to gain access to Hammer’s systems. Phil stationed himself by the door as Tony worked, to make sure they weren’t disturbed. 

“Got it,” Tony said after a few minutes. Phil turned to find a diagram on the screen that did, indeed, look very much like a missile. Outside of that Phil couldn't tell you very much about it. He knew a little about missiles theoretically but his role in the army had never called on him to disarm one. Tony, on the other hand, was a genius when it came to this kind of thing. 

“Can you disarm them if we find them?” Steve asked. 

“Yes, I can,” Tony said with a feral grin. “This isn’t Hammer’s work, whoever did this was good. Better than Hammer anyway. Maybe even as good as me but, yeah, I can stop them. But you’ve got to get me to them before they launch them. 

“Then we need to move,” Phil said. He turned around and found himself looking down the barrel of a gun. The door had been pushed fully open while he was talking to Tony and two guards there there, weapons raised. His finger twitched to lift his own weapon but before he could follow the thoughts all the way through three more guards rounded the corner. Five armed men against three, only one of whom was armed. 

“Shit,” he said, letting go of the gun so it fell to the ground. So much for this plan, they were going to have to play it by ear. He hated having to improvise in the field with people he couldn’t predict and, for all he knew Steve and Tony as omegas, he had no idea how they’d act in this kind of situation. 

“Out,” the soldier barked and he managed to meet both Tony and Steve's eyes before he put his hands up and moved to comply. The other two followed him out into the corridor and he’d fully expected the guards to restrain them and take them back to the cell. Instead they were forced down the corridor towards what they now knew to be a secret weapons facility. 

This was definitely not good. The odds of any of them getting out of here alive had just fallen significantly. He must have let some of his worry show on his face as the guard behind him sneered and shoved him with his gun. 

The facility itself turned out to be pretty simple. They’d come down a set of stairs to access the offices and they were lead down another to access the bunker. The place was large and generic, though clearly purpose built. It also contained a LOT of missiles. More than Tony could hope to deactivate with any kind of speed. The one upside was there was no way they’d have gotten in here without being noticed so at least they were where they needed to be. 

They heard Hammer before they saw him. Phil was glad to hear the other man sounding exasperated. Maybe that meant things weren’t going his way. 

“Look,” Hammer was saying. “All I need is a missile that’ll make Stark Industries latest offering look like a kid's toy.” Next to Phil, Tony winced. The fact that, despite Tony’s best efforts, the company with his name on it continued to exist and produce weapons was a very sore spot for him. 

“They’ll be ready,” whoever Hammer was talking to said in a strong accent, probably Russian. 

“I’ve given you everything,” Hammer replied. “You wanted parts, I brought you parts. Whole new computer system for the guidance, I did it. I even brought you a damn willful omega like you wanted to fuck or punch when you get frustrated like you asked for. Why is nothing ready?” 

“Will be ready,” the man said again, and Phil couldn’t help but hate this man he’d never even seen as he was clearly the reason Clint was here. To be fucked or hit when this faceless man was frustrated. 

Hopefully he hadn’t gotten too far with the fucking and hitting. Phil would still kill him but he wasn’t looking forward to spending months putting Clint back together again. He’d do it but he wouldn’t like it. 

Then they rounded a bank of computers and Phil got his first real look at the scene. Hammer was pacing in frustration, the man he was talking to was slouched back in his chair like he didn’t have a care in the world. Between them lay Clint. Clint who was naked again, someone having taken away Steve’s spare t-shirt. Clint who had nasty bruises over his ribs, who was lying like he’d passed out, who didn’t respond at all as they approached. 

Phil was never going to let anyone else hurt Clint again after this. They’d have to kill him first. He wasn’t going to take Clint back to S.H.I.E.L.D., he wasn’t going to entertain the possibility of anyone else having him. He was going to care for him. 

Of course, that didn’t help now. Now all he could do was stand there as Hammer and the stranger turned to look at them. The stranger’s eyes narrowed as he saw Stark, some recognition there that Phil didn’t like at all. 

“Would you look at this?” Hammer said, meeting Phil’s eye and gesturing at the stranger. “I don’t ask for much, Phil. Just a few missiles, but are they ready for me? No!” 

Phil, of course, didn’t answer him. He also wasn’t willing to believe Hammer’s word that the missiles weren’t active. 

“It’s a pity,” Hammer continued, walking towards them. The guard who’d moved around in front of him nudged Phil with his gun and gestured at the floor. Phil knelt, scanning the room for anything that might help them. If he could only distract Hammer, distract the guards. It would be dangerous but there might be a chance. 

He let his eyes drift to Clint again. The other man hadn’t moved. definitely not a good sign. Phil hoped like hell they didn’t have to carry him out of here. 

“So,” Hammer said, stopping in front of them. “Hey, you don’t like the omega I gave you? Want one of these? I mean, this guy’s apparently an alpha but he kneels quickly enough so, hey, what’s the difference?” 

“Kill them all,” the stranger said, looking deeply pleased with himself. Hammer smirked. 

“Hey, I knew I kept you around for a reason. It’s definitely not so you can build me weapons, after all. Kill them all - can do.” 

Hammer reached out and took a gun from one of the guards who obediently fell back. Phil’s heart was racing now, the gun in Hammer’s hand didn’t mean anything good for any of them. Hammer was an idiot but he couldn’t fail to hit them now if he tried and that meant their only hope of escape was to act now. But they were still the focus of the attention of everyone in the room. They’d be killed either way. 

“Now,” Hammer said, leveling the gun at Phil’s head. “Do I kill you first, since you’re the biggest problem, or do I make you watch as I kill your subs one at a time?” 

“Fuck you,” Phil growled. He knew he’d do better to stay quiet and submissive but Hammer was going to kill him. Was going to kill the people he cared about and he’d run out of patience with the man. Hammer just laughed and swung the gun around to face Steve. 

Then the Hulk came smashing through the wall. 

Phil had seen the beast that lived inside Bruce a couple of times. Once when they brought him in, once when someone in S.H.I.E.L.D. had pushed him to breaking point. Phil’s little group had been set up specifically to provide a permanent calm place for Bruce where there was no pressure to submit and let go. It had been successful. 

Watching him now, Phil was glad this wasn’t the kind of thing he had to deal with often. The beast roared, throwing its head back and screaming and then throwing itself forward, Thor right behind it. 

The good thing about having seen Banner like this before was that after the first shock of him coming through the wall Phil was quick to recover. He was closest to Hammer so he ran forward, sending them both crashing to the ground. Hammer seemed to realise what Phil was about as soon as their bodies hit and pulled his arm out of the way, holding the gun high above his head and out of Phil’s reach. 

Phil swore, trying to shimmy up Hammer to grab the gun. Hammer was cursing himself, thrashing around and trying his best to throw Phil off. It was clear, though, that he hadn’t had any training in hand-to-hand combat and Phil managed to keep him pinned. He nearly got the gun when someone fired, distracting him for a second. Hammer used the distraction to yank his fist free and send the gun flying. 

Not exactly the outcome Phil had wanted, he hadn’t gotten hold of the gun to use himself, but Hammer wasn’t armed now either. 

There were more gunshots and the sound of the stranger laughing. Phil pulled himself back a little, caught a handful of Hammer’s hair and smashed the other man’s head into the floor. Hammer had the indecency to look shocked before Phil slammed his head down again and he lost consciousness. 

Phil held him for a second, checking that he was really out and then turned to survey the situation. His, well, his team for want of a better word, seemed to be handling the guards quite well, which only left the stranger. 

The stranger was still sat at the computer desk, a knowing smile on his face which was entirely at odds with the fact they were losing here. The man looked over, met Phil’s eye, then nonchalantly pressed a key on his keyboard. 

A light began to flash on each of the missiles. Fuck Phil’s life, this was just what he didn’t need. 

He stood up but the stranger was moving now. He was closer to Hammer’s discarded gun than Phil was and scooped it up, stopping with it pointed right at Clint’s head and Phil froze. 

“Ah, I thought so,” the stranger said. “This little one means a lot to you. Well, maybe I don’t make you watch him die if you let me go.” 

“I need you to disarm these weapons,” Phil said. He wanted to edge closer but he couldn’t risk it. Not with a gun literally held to Clint’s head. Not that he stood much chance of getting any of them out of here alive right now but he had to hope. The stranger laughed and Phil’s shoulders sagged. He’d known it would never be that easy but he didn’t know what his other options were. The others were all too busy finishing their own fights and they wouldn’t risk Clint anyway. 

“I’m warning you,” Phil said, stalling for time. “I’m not going to ask politely again.” 

“That is not a problem for me,” the stranger said, stepping closer to Clint. 

Clint moved so fast it made Phil jump. He certainly hadn’t been expecting help from that corner. Clint’s arm came up and grabbed the stranger’s hand, yanking him down and making him lose control and drop the weapon as he fell. A second later Clint had them both rolled over so he was pressing the other man into the floor and, as quickly as he could, Phil was there and perhaps he could have taken the stranger into custody without knocking him out but hitting him over the head was so much more satisfying. 

“Did I do good, Sir?” Clint asked. His eyes were still glassy, lids heavy. The drugs were still pushing him down but he’d managed to fight them to do this and it was amazing. He was amazing. 

“You’re amazing,” Phil said, reaching out and pulling Clint into his arms. Clint sagged against his side, the fight apparently going out of him now Phil was back in control of the situation. He looked around quickly to find the fight was more or less over and Tony was already moving to the computer. 

“Disable the weapons,” he said, stroking a hand down Clint’s back. They might make it out of here after all. “Steve, go find something to tie these guys up with.” 

“I can’t,” Tony said, spinning around. “I...Phil, this OS isn’t in English.” 

“No, it’s in Russian.” 

They all turned to find Natasha stood a little further down the hanger, a loop of rope in one hand and Hammer’s discarded gun in the other. 

“Where have you been?” Tony asked at the same time Phil said “Can you defuse it?” 

“Yes,” Natasha said, choosing to answer Phil over Tony. He had no doubt she’d been spending her time wisely. She’d probably accomplished more than any of them, she just didn’t tend to do so where people could see. 

She handed the rope to Steve and went to sit with Tony at the computer and Phil, well, Phil let them get on with it. He was sure he should have paid more attention but right now nobody was pointing a gun at them, they were more qualified to deal with this than he was and he had Clint right here in his arms. 

He drew back slowly and Clint came with him, leaning lovingly into Phil's arms. He still looked a mess but he was calm and that was more than Phil could have hoped for. 

“Hey,” he said, stroking a hand down Clint’s face. “How are you feeling?” 

“Been better,” Clint said, tilting his head back a little to look up at Phil through drowsy eyes. “Though seeing you helps.” The last bit was slurred a little but still clear enough to bring a smile to Phil’s lips. 

“Don’t worry,” Phil said, “I’m not going to let you out of my sight for a long time after this.” 

Clint nodded, but the drugs were clearly getting the better of him and Phil let him drift again, holding him close and stroking his back as the others got on with their work. It was amazing to watch them working so seamlessly together. Natasha and Tony bent over the computer talking quietly about the weapons system, Steve standing over their prisoners, Thor taking care of the Hulk who was a little confused now there was nothing left for him to smash. Phil couldn’t help but feel proud of these people. These people he’d been told were too damaged to function in society. The longer he spent with them the more he was beginning to realise that the problem wasn’t with these people, the problem was with society. 

“Steve,” he called, and the other man came right over and crouched down beside him, letting him have this conversation with Clint still curled in his arms. “I’m going to need you to find a phone. You need to call Fury and then you need to phone the police, we’re going to need backup here.” 

“On it,” Steve said with a smile. He headed straight to the prisoners and began rummaging in their pockets for a phone and Phil just settled down to petting Clint and letting the day unravel around him. 

The forty eight or so hours that followed were a fresh kind of hell. The police arrived, immediately saw this was something beyond them and arrested everyone until they could sort it all out. Phil refused to let go of Clint, claimed to be his alpha and was immediately supported by all the others so he was allowed to keep Clint close to him at least. Fury turned up soon after and was met enthusiastically by the police who weren’t sure what to do with such a large group of omegas who didn’t respond well to rules. The team wasn’t quite so glad to see him.

They were all loaded into police cars and Phli lost contact with a lot of them then. He and Clint were sent to the hospital where a doctor took blood from Clint and announced that the drug he’d been given wouldn’t kill him. It still wasn’t nice, there was likely to be memory loss, but it wouldn't kill him. 

Phil could live with some memory loss. That didn’t sound like a downside in this particular situation. 

It did lead to him, early the next morning, dealing with a Clint Barton who had only the vaguest idea what had happened to him. Phil explained as best he could, filling in the gaps Clint had though leaving out the more extreme parts. If Clint could forget being beaten then Phil wasn’t going to remind him. 

Hammer blamed the other guy, the other guy blamed Hammer. Several intelligence agencies were soon involved but they all seemed to agree - after intense questioning (during which Phil was allowed to remain at Clint’s side) and a night in the cells - that the people from S.H.I.E.L.D. were innocent of any wrongdoing so, a little over two days after he’d left, Phil Coulson found himself walking back into S.H.I.E.L.D. with his arm firmly around Clint Barton’s shoulders. 

He nodded at the receptionist and led Clint back up to the place that had been their home. He couldn’t help but wish he hadn’t had to come back here but, honestly, he hadn’t had anywhere else to go and it wasn’t like he could leave the others anyway. 

Not only that but he needed to talk to Clint, really talk, and he couldn’t do that when there were people all around them only letting Phil stay so close because they thought Clint belonged to Phil. Frankly, Phil was surprised Nick hadn’t turned up and corrected them but he’d have had to kill the man if he had, and that would have been messy. 

“Guess we’re back here, again,” Clint said in the lift, drawing away from Phil a little. Phil let his arm drop from Clint’s shoulders and take his hand instead. 

“For now,” he agreed. Clint smiled and leant in again, their arms pressing together. It was ridiculous but the touch made Phil feel like he could do anything - take on anyone. 

The door opened onto their floor...the floor that had been theirs…and Phil lead Clint along to his office by their joined hands. He was surprised when he came through the door to see Jasper at his desk. More surprised when Jasper immediately stood up, grabbing his jacket. 

“Oh, thank god you’re back,” Jasper said, pulling the jacket on as fast as he could. “Fury sent me down here to keep a lid on things while you were gone, I think he’s blaming me for this? I’m really, really not cut out for this job, though. You can have it. 

Phil laughed, stepping back to let Jasper out of his office. He called a goodbye before leading Clint in. Jasper was right, someone would have to be a bit insane to want this job. The others had probably been raising hell waiting for him to get back with Clint. He’d have to go and see them but there was something he was going to have to deal with first and it was long overdue. 

“Hey,” Clint said, tugging his hand free. “I think I’m just gonna go lie down for a while..” 

“You can if you like,” Phil said, trying to keep his voice calm. “But I’d like to talk to you first. If that’s alright.” 

“Sir…” Clint started, edging towards the door. 

“Everything’s going to change,” Phil said, watching as Clint froze in the doorway. “I can’t carry on working for a company that sold someone to stay in business. Because that’s what happened here, has anyone even told you that? Fury sold you.” 

“Hammer told me,” Clint said, looking upset and worried and Phil just wanted to ease that for him but they had to have this conversation. “I thought...when you came for me I thought it must be bullshit but…” 

“No,” Phil said. He looked around for a second then shrugged out of his suit jacket (days old now and wrinkled to all hell) and went to sit on the couch. After a second Clint joined him, sitting tentatively at the other side. 

“So, the story goes like this. Fury sold you to Hammer. I couldn’t let him do that so I came after you with the others. I’m here because I don’t have anywhere else right now but I’m not sure how long I’m going to stay here. I’m not sure I have a job, even. If I do I don’t want it. I need to check in on everyone, get my things, and then I need to leave. I’ve put my life into this organisation but I can’t condone what Fury did to you.” 

“You can’t leave, though,” Clint said, gripping the edge of the cushion. “That’ll be worse. Who’s going to stop him doing it again if you’re gone? Who’s going to take care of us if you’re gone?” 

“Actually, I suspect a lot of things are going to change,” Phil sighed, rubbing his hands over his eyes. “I mean, I don’t think the others are going to tolerate what Fury’s done here either. We need to talk to them but before we do I need to talk to you alone.” 

“I didn’t mean to get taken,” Clint blurted, his eyes wide, and Phil stopped what he was saying. Clint looked at him with a pleading expression. “I didn’t. You can trust me or whatever. Don’t leave me out…” 

“I’m not going to leave you out,” Phil said quickly, reaching out to take Clint’s hands. “Clint, never. Whatever happens here you’ll have a place with us, you understand that, right?” 

“But I caused all this trouble…” 

“Fury caused all this trouble,” Phil insisted. “You didn’t cause any trouble, Clint. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for you to think this. That’s not what this talk’s about.” 

“I just thought…” 

“I know,” Phil reassured him, bringing one hand up to cup the back of Clint’s head. He hadn’t meant to touch Clint until this conversation was over, hadn’t wanted to put himself into a dominant position at all, but Clint was distressed and he couldn’t help it - especially when he’d been the cause of that distress. 

“What did you want to say?” Clint asked after a second. Phil took a long breath. He was going to do this thing. He wasn’t going to back down now. 

“I want...well, I want to change some things between us, Clint. I...I would be very honoured if you would be my omega. You don’t have to, I know it’s kind of a big deal and I’ll still…” 

He didn’t get far with his explanation as Clint was already so close and didn’t have to lean far too kiss him. It was spectacular, everything Phil had wished for. He lost himself pretty quickly in the press of Clint’s lips and body, angling them both so he could take over the kiss and press Clint back into the sofa cushions. Clint went willingly, making lost little noises into Phil’s mouth and, damnit, Natasha was right and they should have been doing this forever ago. 

He didn’t let it go on too long, not right now. There’s be time for that later. Just long enough for Clint to feel thoroughly claimed and to look up at him with glassy eyes when Phil did pull back. 

“I take it that’s a yes to being mine?” Phil joked, pressing little kissed to Clint’s jaw. 

“Yes,” Clint said, breathy. “Yes to anything, Phil. I thought you didn’t want this, though.” 

“I’m sorry I made you think that,” Phil said, pulling back to look Clint properly in the eye. His Clint. There was no way he was ever letting go now. Not now Clint, with a clear head, had agreed. “I couldn’t, with the job. But it’s been made very clear to me that some things are more important. You’re more important. I don’t know what comes next but whatever it is I want you with me.” 

“Well, you’ve got me,” Clint said and he was almost blushing. It was adorable. “I feel like this is the part where I should be telling you that you’re going to regret this later but you already know me pretty well.” 

“I do,” Phil agreed. “And I’m not going to regret a thing.” 

“This is all very touching.” Phil jerked back, turning in his seat to see Nick lurking outside his door. He resisted the impulse to curl his body protectively around Clint but only just. “Can I have a word?” 

“I suppose so,” Phil said. He turned to Clint and leant in to press a quick kiss to Clint’s forehead. Because he could do that now. “You go find the others. I’ll come and find you when I’m done.” 

“Alright,” Clint said, slipping out of the seat. He stayed as far from Nick as was physically possible while getting through the door and then disappeared quickly down the corridor. Phil gestured Nick in.

“So,” Nick said, taking Phil’s office chair. “I can’t say I particularly approve of your methods because that would be irresponsible but given that I like the outcome I’m going to ignore that.” 

“Why are you here?” Phil said, standing from the couch. 

“Just wanted to check in,” Nick said with a shrug. “I get that you’ve been through some things. I’m being a responsible employer and seeing that you’re back and alright.” 

“You can’t seriously believe I’m going to go back to working for you,” Phil said. “You sold Clint.” 

“In my defense, I didn’t know he was yours when I sold him.”

“He wasn’t,” Phil said. “That doesn’t change the fact that you sold a person to keep the lights on. I’d be just as upset if it were Stark or Thor or someone I’ve never heard of before. It’s pretty damn simple, Nick. You don’t sell people.” 

“I get that you’re mad…” 

“I’m not mad,” Phil interrupted. “I passed mad a long time ago. I’m just done. I don’t want to leave but I can’t work with you.” 

“So, what? You’re going to take your pot plants and Captain America cards and go?” 

“Yes,” Phil said, and it felt good to have the decision out there. Good to remove the possibility of going back. “And I’m taking Clint with me.” 

“Just remember,” Nick said, standing slowly. “You change your mind, I might be persuaded to take you back.” 

“I won’t,” Phil said, knowing the truth of it as he said he. He wouldn’t change his mind. He wasn’t sure what the hell he was going to do with himself not but he wasn’t going to change his mind. 

He waited until Nick was gone to head down to the common area. Everyone was gathered there and, as soon as Clint saw him, he came to his slide. Phil stopped to hold him for a second, aware of the others watching. He didn’t want to make a scene out of it but he really needed to be touching Clint right now. 

When he pulled back the others were politely looking away but there was a kind of ease about them that told him they liked this new development. He was glad for that. As much as he didn’t care what Fury thought of him right now he wanted these people to be comfortable with him. 

“Alright,” he said, making himself take his hands off Clint completely and step forward. “Is everyone here and in one piece?” 

“All alright,” Steve said, turning quickly and smiling at them. We were starting to worry about you two, though. Clint already explained they held him back at the hospital.” 

“Makes sense,” Bruce said, slumping against the wall of his and Tony’s makeshift lab area. “They’d need to make sure the drugs were clear from his system.” 

“Hey,” Tony said, stepping into the middle of the room and waving his hand. “Less of that. I mean, we’re all happy that Clint’s not more emotionally damaged than he was when we started and that he and Phil are a thing now but can we focus on something important?” 

“Would that be you?” Steve asked teasingly. Tony rolled his eyes and Phil couldn’t help a chuckle. He felt Clint’s fingers curl around his wrist and stayed still, allowing the touch. It was nice - peaceful. 

“Well, yes and no,” Tony said with an apologetic shrug of his shoulders. “More about all of us, I guess. I mean, we all agree that we can’t stay here, right?” 

“Definitely,” Clint said, his hand tightening around Phil’s wrist. 

“So, we need somewhere to go. Now, it’s possible I mentioned this before but this was never meant to be a permanent situation for me.” 

Phil snorted because for the first month or so Stark had been here he hadn’t been able to so much as offer the man food without being reminded that this was only meant to be a temporary situation until his CEO could find him a less murderous alpha. That hadn’t happened. Apparently most alphas weren’t keep to take on a cocky omega who wasn’t used to being directed in any kind of effective way and essentially just did what he liked. As far as Phil was concerned that was their problem but he’d made his point with that when he fell for Clint Barton. 

“Well,” Tony said, looking around. “Obviously not so temporary a situation now. I don’t think it will be for any of us. Wouldn’t really want it to be, actually. Kind of got used to you guys.” 

“Ah, Tony,” Clint cooed sarcastically from Phil’s side. “I didn’t know you cared.” 

“I can take this back, Barton. Throw you and your man out onto the street.” 

“You still haven’t actually told us what you’re suggesting,” Steve pointed out and Thor rumbled in agreement. Tony held up his hands. 

“What I’m suggesting,” he said slowly. “Is that we all leave S.H.I.E.L.D. together and form a new organisation. A safe place for omegas who won’t ever have an alpha again. Strictly by referral, obviously. I phoned Pep, my CEO, while I was at the hospital and she agreed. I have a mansion which I can’t access as I am but if we create this entity and transfer a portion of my funds and possessions to this company then we can get the hell out of here.” 

“I approve of this plan,” Thor boomed. Phil looked around to see the others smiling and he couldn’t help but smile along with them. To be honest, he’d suspected that Tony had something like this on the back burner and it was nice to know he was right. A safe place for just them. He could support that. 

“It’s settled,” Phil said, nodding to the room. “Tony, get in touch with Pepper and let her know you’re good to go ahead.” 

“Actually,” Tony said, blushing a little. “I kind of already did. I mean, it’s not like any of you guys had a better offer if you don’t want Fury to sell you next time funding runs short. It’s going to take a few days to go through but she’s going to rush it. She should contact you when she knows anything, Phil.” 

“I’ll keep an eye on my phone,” Phil promised. “I think we’ll be alright here until we can arrange another place to be but I’ll feel better if we make sure nobody’s alone until we’re out of here.” 

“And you’ll look after Clint, of course,” Tony said. Phil just rolled his eyes and let a possessive hand run over Clint’s back. Yes, he’d take care of Clint. He’d take care of them all as best he could but he’d do anything to take care of Clint. 

“Don’t worry,” Steve said, moving to stand closer to Phil. “I’ll keep an eye on these idiots.” 

“And I’ll keep an eye on him,” Natasha interrupted. “So if you two want to go have some alone time I’m sure we can mind the fort.” 

“Last time I left you all to mind the fort someone got kidnapped,” Phil pointed out, but Clint had turned to look at him with those beautiful big eyes and who was he to ignore that? “But, if you’re sure, we haven’t rested properly in a couple of days.” 

“Go,” Thor supplied. “We will all guard each other and we shall call for you should we fall under attack.” 

“I am kind of tired,” Clint said, and that was all it really took for Phil to make up his mind. He lead Clint from the room, trying to ignore the chatter behind him as he went. He was sure Tony was just saying something filthy. Instead he lead Clint out and across to his own space. The space he was going to have to pack up very shortly. Not that he’d ever really filled it anyway. 

Clint had never been in here so he stood back for a few minutes letting Clint walk around - touch things. It was strange to see him here. These changes in their relationship were probably going to take some work - he’d spent so long trying to hold Clint away and he’d been so good at it. Clint had his share of issues still, too, but he was sure they’d make it work and he was sure it'd be worth it. 

Clint, of course, had never been in his private space before. Phil wasn’t surprised to see him make straight for the Cap merchandise. The sad thing was he’d gotten rid of most of it when they pulled Steve from the ice. Even more when he’d realise what was going to happen with Steve being sent to him. There had been a few items, though, that he couldn’t bring himself to let go of. One of the many reasons he’d never invited the others in here. 

“Why me?” Clint asked. It took Phil’s brain a second to switch tracks and realise Clint had asked a question. 

“What do you mean?” was the most intelligent reply he could come up with in a hurry. 

“I mean, why did you pick me? You could have picked anyone. Why am I in here and not Steve?” 

“I think you’re seriously overestimating my powers of seduction,” Phil joked. Clint didn’t crack a smile. Didn’t even turn to look at him. Apparently this was a serious conversation. “I don’t want Steve. He’s...he’s a good man and I won’t say I didn’t indulge in a few teenage daydreams but he’s not who I love. I love you. I need you to know that.” 

“I just don’t get why,” Clint grumbled. “I’m messed up.” 

“Yeah,” Phil agreed, because there wasn’t any point denying it. “I like that, though. Not in a kind of perverted want to beat it out of you way. I...do you know how proud it makes me when you come to me to submit? Knowing that there’s nobody else in the world you’d trust with that in the same way? That I’m the only one who can give that to you? It’s the best feeling.” 

Clint was blushing now but he was looking over again. Phil reached out his hand and hesitantly Clint came over and took it. 

“Come on,” Phil said, softly. “I want to show you something.” 

Clint didn’t say anything as Phil lead him through to the bedroom. He did eye the bed warily but Phil knew that wasn’t going to be an option tonight. Not anything sexual, at least. Clint wouldn’t be able to let go here and he didn’t want them to be anything other than perfect for Clint. Instead he lead Clint over to the cupboard and retrieved a box he kept there, handing it over. 

Clint opened it slowly, like it was Pandora's box and not a worn shoe box. He picked about inside it for a few minutes and his expression softened. Phil watched him leaf through the detritus of their relationship. Silly little things. Notes Clint had left on his desk. Origami animals Clint liked making and leaving around his office. The ridiculous Christmas card Clint had got him last year with Captain America on it. Them. 

Clint closed the box and didn’t say a word but he did reach over, wrapping his arms around Phil’s hips and pressing his face into Phil’s side - no doubt to hide the blush. Phil let him. 

“You trust me now?” he asked eventually. Clint nodded against him and Phil smiled, allowing his fingers to come down to run through Clint’s hair again. 

“I should go,” Clint said eventually. He sounded groggy. The past few nights were probably catching up with him. 

“I’d prefer it if you stayed,” Phil said softly, carefully not making it an order. 

“I can’t submit for you tonight,” Clint warned, pulling back a little to look up at Phil. He looked tired, but a lot better than Phil could have hoped for. He’d been so worried and it had worked out better than he could have ever imagined. 

“I wouldn't want you to,” he said reassuringly. “Not here. Not until we have our own place and we’re confident it’s secure. They we can talk about it again. I’d just like to sleep next to you so when when I wake up I’ll be able to see you.” 

“That’d be nice,” Clint admitted and, slowly, they began to separate and undress. It was a slow, shy process. He’d seen Clint undressed before but Clint had never seen him that way. It was quiet, intimate. When they’d done Phil turned down the bed covers and Clint got the light and it was like they’d been doing this for years. 

“Night, I love you,” Clint whispered into the dark. 

“I love you too,” Phil replied, and then he finally let himself sleep.


End file.
